Pokemon High School Adventures
by PokemonMeiko
Summary: It's when Blue goes to a new school. Has love struck them? What will happen next? Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. This is not what really happens. This is the way I write the story, and I'll keep it this way.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue's POV**

I was new to this school. The P.T.A, Pokemon Training Academy wasn't what I expected to be. But I was glad, I got to see my friends more!

"Hello," A lady shook my hand. "I am your teacher, Miss Sonai. Please greet your new classmate, class."

"Hello, Blue." They said. Perhaps she already told them my name.

"Now, you'll sit with Green. Green, please raise your hand."

A boy raised his hand and I sat next to the empty desk. He looked familiar.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I had no idea what to do.

"Hi!" a girl said.

"Hi..." my voice trailed off. She opened her hand at me.

"I'm Yellow," she said. "Welcome to the P.T.A!"

"Thanks," I said. "What do we do now?"

"For now? We can go outside for fresh air or go study in the library. Anything that fits this Academy. So, Blue," she went on. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know..." I said. "Fresh air?"

"Alright!" Yellow pulled me outside.

"This place...seems...dramatic!" I said as kids starting fighting with pokemon.

"I know, pokemon battles, right? I don't like when any type of pokemon gets hurt." Yellow sighed.

We both sat on the swings.

"Ah..." I said. "So, who are your friends?"

"Green, you, Red, Sapphire, Crystal, Ruby, and Gold." Yellow counted her fingers.

"Somehow..." I muttered. "Green sounds familiar..."

"He's Professor Oak's grandson. Don't you know that? He's quite famous. But then again, Green can be quite scary..."

I laughed. "Really? Scary?"

Yellow shrugged. "Sorta! I mean, he can be emotionless!"

The bell rang. "It's time for lunch," Yellow pulled me. "Come on!"

We walked inside a large cafeteria.

"So, what's being served?" I asked.

"Hamburgers, salad, yogurt, hmm...oh yeah! Or you could have curry."

"I'll just have the curry..." I said.

As we finished getting our food, Yellow pulled me toward her friends.

"This is Blue," Yellow said. "Of course we know that, but hey, conversation?"

"Hey Blue," Red said. I knew them all. "How are you after all this time?"

"Good," I said. I looked toward Green. "Do I know you?"

Green showed no emotion, but inside his eyes, I saw...sadness, and shock.

"Yes, you do. Or maybe you don't." He stood up and walked away.

"Uh, hey, Green!" Red called.

"It's okay," Yellow said quietly. "He's sometimes like that."

Sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue's POV**

"Blue? Blue!" Yellow waved at me.

"Oh sorry," I said. "I'm just panicking on who I'm going to share my room with."

Professor Oak walked in. "I have chosen your partners."

Yellow and I held our breath,

"Red and Yellow." Yellow's eyes widened at me.

"Gold and Crystal."

"Ruby and Sapphire."

"Green and Blue." I shot a glance at Green, who scowled. I kept my distance.

Professor Oak began calling other names.

"Chyna and Parker."

"Phyll and Moura."

"Lin and Po."

Already Red sat with Yellow and Gold tried to impress Crystal. Ruby and Sapphire argued. All that was left, was Green and I.

"Each of you consist a room. You have to share that room," Professor Oak explained. "Here are your keys."

Professor Oak gave me room B4. I sighed. Green wasn't easy to impress. Nor did he have a pleasant attitude.

"You are dismissed."

We all left Ruby and Sapphire fighting.

I walked out slowly as I heard Green with his Grandpa.

"I don't want to share a room with _her!"_ Green raised his voice.

I left, not wanting to hear anymore complaints about me.

"I'm with Red!" Yellow ran up and hugged me.

**Yellow's POV**

Blue gave me a sad look. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked.

"I'm fine..." Blue muttered. "I'll go check our room. See you later!"

"Bye!" I called after her.

I walked toward my new room with Red, room B6.

"Hey Yellow!" Red caught up with me. "How are you, anyway? Are you ready to train with your pokemon?"

"I don't know..." I muttered. "I get sad when pokemon fight."

"Don't worry," Red patted my hat as I blushed. "I'll teach you how to fight a pokemon without causing damage to it."

"T-thanks..." I said.

"No problem! See you later, I promised to train with Green!" Red waved.

"Bye!" I waved back.

**Blue's POV**

I sighed as I lay in the bed thinking about Green. Was I annoying? Was I stupid? Slow? Fat?

I went into the bathroom as I took off my clothes. Perhaps a nice hot shower would calm me.

I turned off the water as I stepped out the shower. I wrapped a towel around me.

Slowly, I wrapped my hair in a messy bun. Then, I walked outside.

I inhaled deeply as I closed my eyes. I felt as if someone were watching me...

"What _are you _doing?"

**Green's POV**

"What are you doing?" I shouted at Blue.

She snapped her eyes open and widened her eyes at me.

"Green!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, this is my room." I said.

"It's _our _room." Blue held tightly onto the towel which wrapped around her.

"Who cares." I said as I shrugged.

Blue ran inside the closet and locked it shut.

I walked outside and shut the door behind me.

I didn't want to be with Blue, seeing that fact that she didn't remember me. I still hated grandpa, for sending me away.

**Blue's POV**

I can't believe Green saw me naked with a towel! Not really naked. Luckily I still wore the towel.

As I heard the door shut, I walked out of the closet. I slipped off the towel and replaced it with the school's new uniforms.

"Stupid uniforms..." I muttered. The skirts were too short, the white shirt were too white, the blazers were okay, and please! We had to share it with a boy. Oh wow.

**Yellow's POV**

"Oh hey, Yellow." Red breathed heavily.

"Red, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he said. "Hard training."

I helped Red on the bed.

"You shouldn't push yourself far from your limit," I said. "I worry for you."

"Thanks for caring," Red went on. "You healed my injuries."

**Blue's POV**

Something wasn't right. I knew when I smelled it. This smell was pure stink. There was something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I called. No reply.

The bushes rustled more, and Jigglypuff glared at me.

Suddenly, a Dragonair pounced on us.

I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue's POV**

The pokemon pounced on us, as I screamed.

Water splashed over us, like a waterfall.

As the water ended, stood up, freezing cold.

I turned around to see Green, with his eyes wide. I followed the line of his eyes, where it met to my...shirt.

I blushed so red that Green snapped from space, walking over to me.

"Here." He handed me his blazer.

"T-thanks," I said. I wrapped the blazer around me. It was warm...and big.

I closed my eyes as a memory came back.

**Flashback-**

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello!"

He did nothing but ignore me. I tapped him one more time.

"Wake up! I said hello!"

Again, he ignored me. Tears began to swell up in my eyes. I hate being ignored.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I cried, trying to wipe my tears.

The boy jumped, startled, he turned to look at me.

"Stop crying!" He covered his ears. That only made me cry more.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, my eyes felt blurry, and I fell. But in that fall, I could feel someone catching me.

I awoke in a room, far from what mine looked like.

"Are you awake?" I heard. I turned to see the boy, the boy who ignored me.

I pulled the covers of the blanket up, hiding me from him.

I turned around, hiding my face in the pillow. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Green."

**Flashback end-**

* * *

"Blue!" Green shook my shoulders violently. He let go.

"Oh..." I said. "I'm...fine..."

We walked back to our room. I went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

As water dripped on my hair, I thought about that memory.

Was it true? Did I really meet Green when we were little? I was unsure, when it hit me.

**Flashback-**

"Mommy? Where's Green?" I asked.

She gave me a look with pain with sorrow.

"He's gone," she answered.

I gave mommy a confused look. "What do you mean he's gone, mommy?"

"He's no longer here." Mommy cried and left me to go to her room.

"Mommy must be playing," I said. "Today is April fool's day!" I ran outside to Professor Oak's home.

"Hi, Professor Oak!" I waved at him I walked inside to the kitchen.

"Hello..." his voice trailed off.

"Where's Green?"

"Huh? What?" Professor Oak straightened himself and stared at me.

"Where's Green? My mommy told me he's gone, but today is April fool's day! So..." I smiled at him.

"Green is gone," Professor Oak said. "I sent him away."

"What do you mean?" Tears started swelling up in my eyes. I think I knew what he meant. I just hoped it wasn't true.

"Green does not live here anymore," Professor Oak explained. "I sent him to his sister, Daisy."

"Why did you send him away?!" I screamed angrily.

"Sorry..." Professor Oak walked away to his lab and closed the door. Then he locked it, just like that. Leaving me alone to cry with anger.

"Green..." I muttered. "I never even got to say 'goodbye.'"

**Flashback end-**

* * *

I realized I was crying. Why was I crying? It wasn't normal.

Jigglypuff glared at me in wonder.

"Hey...Jig..." I said. "Is...Green...my childhood friend?"

Jigglypuff nodded, jumping.

"Why did I forget him?" I whispered...as I slumped in the corner.

Then, it hit me. After being separated from Green so long...I just...forgot him.

I wore the school's uniform as I stepped out the bathroom. Green was waiting for me.

My whole childhood was a thing I couldn't remember. It happened on that day, the day Green left.

Green and I walked when we were disturbed by three girls.

"This is my crew," a girl said as she batted her eyelashes at Green.

"I'm Aoi!" A girl with blonde hair smiled.

"I'm Sayaka!" Another girl with blue hair wore a maid outfit.'

"And I'm Nana," the girl who batted her eyelashes said. "We're Green's fan club!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked past them. I held tightly to my bag.

As I walked toward a tree, I sat down and took out my diary.

_Mummy and daddy are happy that I go to this school, where I learn for free! It's complicated, though. This school is about popularity, the people, and so on! I don't think I can take it anymore. Why are people so interested in these things? I mostly long for a friend. But I know that I will always love mummy and daddy, _I wrote. _I hope that life will take me on my wildest dreams._

I stopped writing and looked up toward the sky. The sun was shining, and the weather was fair. I smiled. Today, could be one of my peaceful days yet.

"What are you writing?" I looked up to see Green.

"Nothing!" I said as I hid the diary in my book bag.

"Pesky woman..." I thought I heard Green say. He walked away.

I sat there, wondering if I did have any friends. Real friends. I wasn't so sure. I hardly talked to anyone.

Tears swelled up in my eyes, as I wiped them away.

"I may be a little lonely..." I said. "But I will conquer my dream." I stood up, as the wind blew my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Green's POV**

I didn't like those girls. My fan club. It was merely stupid, and yet, I did nothing. Somehow...this felt familiar...

**Flashback**-

"Give us our money!" a bunch of girls screamed.

"I-I don't have the money right now..." Blue said wiping her tears.

"You should! You broke our glass of lemonade! You owe us, _now!"_ they raised their voices.

I stood there watching Blue cry and wipe.

One of the girls walked up to Blue, and slapped her. "That's what you get..." she hissed.

Blue cried some more as the girls walked away.

"Don't think you can hang out with Green!" a few called.

**Flashback end-**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Hello..._Blue." _Nana sneered. "Why are so close with Green?" She battle her eyelashes.

I said nothing, which annoyed her.

"Answer me!" She shouted.

"Leave her alone," a voice said.

Nana and I turned to see who it was. And it was...Green!

"B-but Green! She doesn't like you, she just wants your money!" Nana lied.

"No, she doesn't. I've known Blue for a long time." Green pulled my arm toward him as we walked away.

"Waaaaaah!" The fan club wailed.

**Green's POV**

I slammed my hand on the locker beside Blue.

I saw her shudder, and she looked...afraid.

"Why do you listen to them?" I said angrily. I didn't like the way she just let it go.

She didn't answer, and I pushed her onto the lockers behind her. Luckily, no one could see.

Blue shivered, and I looked into her eyes.

There, I saw tears bundle up, and then drip down her face.

**Blue's POV**

I was crying in front of Green. The tears...they just fell down my cheeks.

I didn't think this was like him at all.

Green's face looked softer now.

"Look," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

It hit me. I have never heard Green say that before...

All of a sudden, I ran up and hugged him tightly.

Green did nothing but he let me hug him.

I sobbed on his shirt, but he didn't mind. I suppose he let it go for scaring me.

**Yellow's POV**

"Chuchu?" I looked at her as she ran up to me in fright.

It was nighttime, and I stood up late, seeing some pokemon as I drew them.

"Chu!" Chuchu looked at the rustling bushes.

"It's probably some lost pokemon, Chuchu." I calmed her down as she eased the grip on my leg.

The rustling grew louder, and louder as I took a step back. There was something in those bushes.

"Chu! Pika, pika!" Chuchu ran up to me, trying to pull me away.

But I did not go. Somehow, that bush made me stay.

Suddenly, something jumped out and I froze.

**Blue's POV**

What was this feeling? It felt warm, and I felt...happy.

I walked outside and heard coughs.

I walked toward several trees where stood Yellow and a strange gas.

"Don't come near it!" she yelled.

I backed away, not knowing what to do.

A pokemon emerged, but Yellow and I could not tell what it was. Then the pokemon disappeared.

Yellow coughed some more.

"Y-Yellow!" I pattered her back so she would stop coughing.

"What pokemon was that?" I muttered.

"I don't know..." Yellow coughed one last time.

"You okay?" I helped her up.

"Y-yeah...but...I may be sick." Yellow closed her eyes. "See you later!" She called as she left.

"Bye.." I said quietly.

I walked back toward my room.

There, Green stood up against the wall.

"Green?"

There was no reply. I felt his forehead. It was burning hot!

"Green!" I tried to wake him, but he slouched.

As strong as I could, I carried him toward the bed.

I ran to get towels with water. I placed each towel on his forehead and other places.

Green was sick.

The next morning, Green began to sneeze and cough.

I sighed and made him breakfast.

He didn't complain as I said bye.

**Red's POV**

Yellow and I stood next to a river.

Yellow sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

Then, she pulled off her hairband, revealing long hair.

I stared at her face as she looked confused.

"Yellow..." I said. "You look different!"

She quickly tied her hair again.

"I know," she said. "That's why I don't like it."

I laughed as we walked back toward our room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue's POV**

I walked toward my room. I sighed as I lay in the bed.

"Blue, can I come in?"

"Sure!" I said as Yellow came in.

"So," Yellow said. "How are things?"

I shrugged. "They're alright."

"Yeah, me too. I just wonder..." Yellow's voice trailed off.

"You wonder what?" I looked at her curiously.

"I wonder why people use pokemon to fight, that's all." Yellow sighed.

"I see. Our pokemon fight their hardest for us..."

"Well, I gotta go," Yellow walked out. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I called after she left.

And then I dozed off...

**Flashback Dream-**

"Blue, I'm trusting you to stay here alone, got that? I think you're old enough. Mummy has to go somewhere important, alright?"

"Alright!" I called as she left.

I walked outside toward Green's house.

"Hi!" I said as I jumped over the fence. Green didn't answer.

"Hi," I said again as I poked him. "Hi, hi, hi..."

Green ignored me and went on with his work.

I was crying then. It hurt my feelings he was ignoring me.

I ran away, back to my house.

I locked myself inside my room as I ran on my bed, hugging my pillow.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

"Blue? Blue! Open the door!" I think it was Green's voice.

"Go away!" I yelled at him as I sobbed some more.

"Blue, I'm sorry. Just open the door!" Green knocked on my door several more times.

I walked up slowly, step by step, and opened the door.

There, stood Green. His face looked emotionless like it always did.

Somehow I found myself in his arms.

**Dream end-**

* * *

I woke up, confused. I wasn't in the room I was supposed to be in. I was...outside?

"Blue!" Yellow ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Why am I out here?" I muttered.

"We were playing tennis...and you got hit! Are you okay?" Yellow helped me up.

"But...I remember that I was my room..." I said as I wobbled.

"It must have been a dream," Red said as he ran up to me. "You fainted."

"Weird..." I said to myself as I almost tripped.

"Whoa, easy there," Red said. "Don't push yourself."

And that, was when everything went pitch black.

**Green's POV**

Blue fell to the ground. I stood there, doing nothing.

I walked away. There was something wrong with her.

**Yellow's POV**

"Careful," I told Red as he carried Blue into her room. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I'm not sure," Red said as he laid her on the bed. "What do you think?"

"I don't know either." I shrugged.

"She must be in a lot of stress." Red walked out.

I followed him. "Maybe..." I whispered.

**Blue's POV**

I woke up, finding myself screaming.

I covered my mouth with my hand as fast as I could.

Then, I ran outside into a forest.

I sat beside a river.

There was something weird going on. I think...

I got a handful of water from the river and splashed it on my face.

I lay in the soft grass, looking up toward the sky.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed me by my waist.

A hand covered my mouth from screaming for help.

I struggled to get out of the grasp, but I couldn't.

I ran out of air.

**Red's POV**

"That's odd." I looked at Green. "Blue's gone."

Green said nothing but shrugged.

"Have you seen Green?" I asked Yellow as we walked by.

"No..." Yellow said. "I thought she was with you guys."

"Then..." I said. "Where is she?"

"Something must have happened!" Yellow said as she ran outside.

"Wait, Yellow!" I said as Green and I caught up with her.

"Blue?" Yellow stared at the ground.

There, Blue passed out.

"Something is happening to Blue!" Yellow said as she tried to wake her up.

**Green's POV**

"She just passed out again." I said. "Passing out is nothing." I walked away.

"Green!" Red called me, but I ignored him.

I walked toward my room as Red came in carrying Blue.

"Watch her," he said as he set her down. "Until she wakes up." He walked away.

**Blue's POV**

I woke up suddenly as Green slapped me across the face.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"You were crying. Too loud." He walked out.

I stood up and went to take a shower. It had been a weird day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Red's POV**

I walked out as I saw Blue.

"Blue!" I said as I walked by her.

She didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the food in front of her.

"Blue?" I pushed her a bit, and yet, she did nothing.

"Do you think something is wrong with her?" Yellow looked at me fearfully.

"I'm not sure..." I muttered. "Something must be wrong."

"Yes," Yellow sighed. "There is. And I want to find out what."

"We can't," I said quickly. "The teachers won't accept it and it'd be like we were snooping around."

"We _are_," Yellow whispered. "And I think we shouldn't, but I really want to help Blue. I mean, she's my friend!" Yellow raised her voice.

"Alright," I said. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you..." Yellow hugged me. I blushed, hiding it from her with my cap.

**Blue's** **POV**

I don't think it's a joke. I think it's real! Am I...in love...with...Green?!

I mean, I'm not a fangirl, but those flashbacks..or memories..make me remember the days.

"Students here," A voice boomed, "I am your principle. Today, our workers have gathered all your belongings to a bus. Well, not all. We have chosen: Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow to go to the beach. There is a house waiting, and we have your stuff set to go. Please report to the bus."

I stood up slowly, and walked where I saw Green.

He took a quick glance at me, then walked faster. I realized that there was something wrong.

**Green's POV**

I knew what Blue said in her mind. My pokemon transferred it to me.

She was...in love with me?

I wasn't sure if I felt the same way. Did I? Maybe she was a bit cute...

We all gathered into the bus as we drove off.

* * *

Three hours later...

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"We're here!" Yellow said as we boarded off the bus.

We saw the big house in front of us. It wasn't big, it was more like a mansion!

"Blue?" Yellow tugged at my arm. "Blue..." She sighed and walked next to Red.

I had been stressed, lately. I seem to feel like there is nothing for me.

"Hey, Blue," Red said. "It's okay if you don't want to talk. Just tell us when you need anything." He pointed at Yellow.

"Thanks," I said as I tried to smile. "Really, thanks."

"No problem!" Red's face lightened up and he began to talk on with Yellow.

I sighed and walked toward my room.

I locked the door and lay in the bed thinking about myself.

"Blue." Green knocked on my door.

I stood up slowly as I opened the door.

Green stood there, looking into my eyes.

Then I felt fingers wipe my eye. They belonged to Green.

"Green?" His hand touched my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing..." I said.

"There is something going on." Green walked in and locked the door behind him.

"There's nothing..." I muttered.

"I know what's going on. You're confused. You keep asking yourself, 'Do people like me? Boys, even?' Well, Blue, is that it?"

How did he know? All I could manage was a nod.

"I see." Green grabbed my shoulders. "And if there was a person, a boy, and he liked you, what would you do?"

"Errm..." I muttered, as Green looked into my eyes once more.

"Well," Green said as he tightened the grip. "It may come to your senses."

"I don't know!" I said as I jumped onto my bed. I hid my face with the pillow.

I felt the bed move, and I knew Green was there, right next to me.

"That's too bad." Green stood up, and walked outside. He closed the door behind him.

**Red's POV**

Somehow, Yellow seemed to be acting weird. But I guess I was, too.

Yellow sat next to me, in my room. We were organizing the furniture.

Suddenly, Yellow fell into my arms.

"Yellow?" I helped her up as she gasped.

"Oh sorry!" Yellow apologized. "I was so...tired."

Yellow fell against my bed. And I realized, that she was asleep.

**Green's POV**

Blue was truly upset. We all knew it.

I walked outside, where I saw Blue. Or at least, a glimpse of her hair.

I began to follow her to the forest behind the house, and behind the body full of water.

Blue stopped, and there, I saw a lake.

"Blue?" I said as she turned around quickly.

"Green!" She said as she tripped over a rock and fell, into the water. IT was truly deep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue's POV**

Water surrounded me as I fell deep inside the water. How deep was it?

At first, I clutched my mouth tightly with my hand.

Now, I couldn't hold it. I tried to breath, but ended up choking water instead.

As I landed, all I could see was a few light. The water was really deep.

My eyes started shutting a bit, I could hardly see.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around my waist as I held on tightly against their shoulders.

The last thing I saw, was Green's face.

* * *

_Six minutes later..._

* * *

"Blue!" someone called my name.

My eyes fluttered open, as I coughed out water.

"Blue! Are you okay?" It was Red and Yellow. But I remembered I saw Green...

"What happened?" Yellow asked as she fanned my face with her hands.

"I-I tripped over a rock and fell into the water..." I explained, still coughing.

"Oooo..." Red looked at me seriously. "After choking _that _water, I know for sure that you'll get sick. I'm sure of it."

"He's right," Yellow added. "Of course you'd get sick. Lucky you, you get to skip class."

I stood up and walked away, toward my room for a nice, hot shower.

**Green's POV**

When I saved Blue's life, I didn't try to wake her up.

I left a note for Yellow and Red saying what happened. But I never said that I was the one who left the letter.

"Red!" I said as I saw him.

"I know!" Red said. "Battle."

I nodded as I took out my pokemon from their balls.

**Blue's POV**

I thought Green saved me. I have a perfect memory of it. I'm sure.

I coughed. I was sick.

Today was the beginning of a new day, and I was sick. I had to skip school, and it's dramatic people.

"Blue?" Yellow came in. "Just to let you know, Green is sick too."

"He is?" I asked. I knew it. Green did save me.

"Yeah, I don't know how." Yellow shrugged and walked out. "Bye, Blue!"

"Bye!" I called after her.

I eased in my bed, pulling up my covers.

At least I could relax. This wasn't so bad.

**Green's POV**

I never thought that saving Blue would get me sick.

Now there were germs everywhere.

I opened the door as I walked in.

"Yellow told me you were sick," Blue said. "Where were you?"

"Out," I sniffled. "Fresh air."

I lay in my bed as Blue tried hard not to cough.

"Did you save me?" Blue suddenly said.

I nodded, not talking. If I talked, I'd cough.

"Thank you..." Blue's voice trailed off.

I knew that she was confused. With me not there when she woke up. Of course, who wouldn't be confused?

**Blue's POV**

Of course Green saved me. And I thank him for that.

But I was still confused. I'm sure he told someone.

Anyhow, I coughed a little bit as a lady came in with food.

"Ah, Miss Yellow requested it." She explained.

Green nodded. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

As she left I asked, "Who was she?"

"A maid that works here. She mostly-" Green sneezed. "Ah, she mostly cleans our rooms."

"Then she'll clean ours first, huh?" I sneezed as well.

"Yeah." Green closed his eyes, trying to not make eye contact with me.

**Green's POV**

I hated being sick.

Usually when it's with a girl.

But Blue here, she seems normal enough. At least for now.

"Green?"

I looked over at Blue as a _huge_, and I mean it, _huge_ spider was above her head.

"Spider!" Blue almost cried.

I stood up, as my legs wobbled. I guess I was really sick.

I took a book from the shelf and knocked the spider down.

It climbed from the back, as if it dodged it, and bit me.

My eyesight became blurry and I knew, that I fell. My legs had given up.

But as I fell, I could feel someone's hand over my head as they yelled, "Green!"

I felt tears drip on my face. That was the last thing I saw.

It was...

Blue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue's POV**

Green was bitten. At least the spider was dead.

"Green!" I kept yelling over and over.

I shook him, but nothing happened. What type of spider was that?

"Green!" I sobbed. What if that spider was poisonous? What if Green died?

I was worried sick. I pushed him one last time, and nothing happened. I expected that, I guess.

I ran my fingers over the bite. A large bump appeared.

I hurried to the bathroom as I soaked a towel with warm water.

Gently, I placed it on his head.

I looked at the bite once more, and saw that it was swollen.

_So it was..._I thought.

I knew what to do.

I took a deep breath as I picked up a sharp pin.

Slowly, I stabbed into the bite as tears ran down my cheek.

I felt dizzy and sick, but this was better than an old friend dying.

Liquid fell out of his arm. Poison.

I placed the towel on the bite which soaked up that liquid.

But that wouldn't help.

I sucked the venom out of his system as I ran to the bathroom now and then to spit it out.

When I finished, I rinsed my mouth with water.

I took a large band-aid from the drawer as I wrapped it around his arm.

Then I helped carry him to the bed, which was difficult.

Lastly, I sat in a chair. I took my hand and placed it on his. Then, I fell asleep.

**Green's POV**

_"Red, what are you doing?" I looked at Red as he jumped into the water._

_"Looking for water pokemon," he replied._

_That was when Red dove down, but the water said he was drowning._

_Bubbled flowed to the top of the water, and I yelled. "Red!"_

_No reply. I didn't expect one._

_I pulled Red out with Scizor, as Red choked._

_"There was a pokemon..." Was all Red said._

_"Red!" I yelled one last time._

My eyes shot open. Blue looked at me in wonder.

My arm felt strange, and heavy.

I looked at it to see it was slightly red and covered with a band-aid.

"I was bitten?" I asked Blue as tears ran down her cheeks.

She nodded, taking in deep gulps.

I lay there, wondering what that dream was about.

"Green?" Blue looked at me sadly.

"Yeah?" I said, acting casual.

**Blue's POV**

"I was scared," I confessed. "I was scared that you'd die. I cried. What happened?"

Green stared at me for a moment or two. "I don't know." He said.

I sighed and lay on his stomach.

"Blue?" Green looked up at me. "Thank you for caring."

I smiled. I was glad that I saved him.

I wrapped my hands with his.

Green didn't do anything but the same.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep again...

**Yellow's POV**

"I wonder how Green and Blue are doing," I told Red as we walked in the sand.

"They're probably just talking. Like us," Red said.

I stopped walking, and looked at the sea.

It was lovely, one of the best scenes I ever saw.

I dug my nails into the sand as Red did the same.

"Red?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I think..." my voice trailed off.

"You think?" Red asked.

"I-I think...that...I..."

"You?" Red sat up straight.

"I think I...have...feelings for you," I finished.

"You mean?" Red's eyes widened at me and I blushed.

"I do too," Red finished.

It was my turn to looked at him like that.

We got closer...and closer...until...

Our lips touched.

We kissed beside the sea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Green's POV**

Later that day, my arm started feeling better.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blue asked me as she handed me a glass of water.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied as I drank.

"Just making sure!" Blue said. But I knew she was faking it.

Inside, Blue felt terrible.

"Hello!" Yellow said as she and Red came in.

"Oh, hey!" Blue said.

"Say," Red looked at my arm. "What happened?"

"Bitten by a bug," I said. "But it doesn't hurt."

"Okay," Red said. He gave me a strange look.

"Anyways," Blue came into our conversation. "What have you been doing, Red?"

Red looked over at Yellow, but Blue didn't notice.

"Chatting," he replied.

"Oh, hohoho!" Blue smirked. "All right..."

"Well, we were just making sure!" Yellow said as they left.

**Blue's POV**

I looked over at Green. Did he...blush? Maybe I was dreaming, but I thought...

"Blue."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes, Green?" I tried to smile.

"I know."

"You know?" I repeated.

"Yes," Green said. "I know."

What was he talking about? I wasn't sure. Unless...

My cheeks felt hot. I wasn't mad, but...was he talking about..?

"I know you have feelings for me, Blue." Green eased in his bed.

"Oh, hohoho." I said. It didn't feel right. "Look, there's a good reason for-"

"I feel the same way." Green interrupted.

"What?" I looked at him funny.

**Green's POV**

Blue marched over to my bed and looked into my eyes closely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

Blue took her hand and felt my forehead.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. _"I'm fine._"

Blue nodded, taking this seriously. "So it's true?"

I nodded.

"How did you know?" Blue stared at my blank face.

"A little birdie told me." was all I said.

Blue sighed and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

**Red's POV**

"I wonder..." Yellow muttered.

"You wonder what?" I pondered at her.

"I wonder if Green and Blue have been 'together' you know?"

"Now now," I said. "Don't think like that!"

Yellow chuckled and caught up with me as we walked.

"So," I said. "We're..."

"Yes, we." Yellow smirked. "Do you-"

"Yup." I answered quickly.

Awkward. But I knew what she meant. Were we together? Yup.

Yellow blushed a little.

I blushed a little, myself.

"Say, Red," Yellow said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think that...that the weird things which have been happening to Blue are gone? I mean, she's happy now, hardly confused anymore. But..."

"I think things are okay now," I said. "I mean...there hasn't been anything like that for a while."

Yellow and I agreed on that.

**Blue's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom when I saw Green asleep.

I lay in my own bed, trying to sleep as well.

It was midnight, but I couldn't fall asleep.

Something was disturbing me, and I didn't know what.

These strange feelings roamed my mind when I heard a scream.

That scream, belonged to Yellow's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue's POV**

I dashed outside where I saw Red and Yellow passed out on the ground.

"What...happened?" I muttered as a tear dripped down my cheek. What was happening?

Green walked up toward Red, helping him toward his room. I helped Yellow.

**Yellow's POV**

My eyes shot open as I saw myself in my bed, and Red next to me.

What had happened? I couldn't remember much, but I knew it was bad.

"Red?" I touched his shoulder slightly, but there was no reply.

**Red's POV**

I felt tears drip on my face as I opened my left eye.

"Red!" Yellow noticed, and hugged me tightly.

"Yellow? What happened?" I asked.

"We saw a pokemon..." Yellow started. "I think it was...Mew! The legendary pokemon!"

"But what does it want with us?" I mumbled, sitting up straight. "I must find out."

"NO!" Yellow shouted, pushing me back down. "Don't stress yourself!"

"Thanks Yellow, for caring..." I said as my eyesight got blurry.

"Red!" was the last thing I heard.

**Green's POV**

It was exactly as I thought it'd be. Blue and I were dating.

Sort of, actually. We liked each other, but we didn't go on a date.

Strange, to me. I'm actually relieved of that.

"Green?" Blue peered at my face as I sat there on the bench.

"What, pesky woman?" I said as Blue sat next to me.

"I think Mew wants to tell us something..."

"Mew?" I looked at her strangely as she explained.

"Red, Yellow, and I were attacked by Mew. I dreamed out Mew, Green."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mew told me that we should see life's glory, and find our true partners without utter shock. I think I know what it means..." Was Blue blushing?

"I see," I said. "I'll let it be like that."

"...Okay."

**Blue's POV**

We kissed. Just like that. When I think about it in slow motion...:

I leaned closer to him, and fell on his face. Yes, his face because we kissed.

He didn't stop me, nor did he want to. So, it was a kiss.

"I love you," we said at once.

Just like that, we knew what Mew really meant.

**Yellow's POV**

Red's lips were purple. He was cold.

I wrapped my arms around him, hoping it would be enough for a blanket.

I looked at his lips again. They seemed to get a little more pinkish.

Suddenly, Red's arm did the same. He hugged me.

"Eh?" I said.

Red was still asleep. He pulled me closer toward his face, and our lips met.

We kissed, oh so slowly, and it was...sweet. Adorable.

Red opened one of his eyes, smiling.

I blushed slightly.

"I love you," Red said.

"And I you," I replied, modest.

With that, we hugged each other tightly.

**NoRmAl PoV**

Unseen by the trainers, Mew smiled and flew away.


End file.
